


When the darkness comes

by EnglishVersion06



Series: Through the darkness [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Romance, Shandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishVersion06/pseuds/EnglishVersion06
Summary: Even in her most difficult times, Sharon could see the light at the end of the tunnel, but this time not only could she not see the light as the darkness threatened to envelop her completely.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Series: Through the darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the darkness comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364310) by [Juli06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06). 



> Hi guys, how are you?  
> So... I wrote this fanfic one year ago and posted in my first language: Portuguese. But I decided to translate and post also in English, it's a long shot, because I don't know if everything will be consistent or if everything will go wrong.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have fun. Thank you for reading and leave your comment could be any questions or constructive criticism.
> 
> Disclaimer: Major Crimes does not belong to me but to TNT and James Duff.
> 
> Attention: This fanfiction has a very touching and delicate theme; I hope to give due consideration and not to exceed limits. For those who are sensitive to this type of subject do not exceed this line.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE THEME

**_Chapter 1_ **

Andy sat next to Provenza with his Cranberry soda and sighed happily, after days trying to close the case, Brenda's team had finally managed to arrest the killer. It was not easy, but they were satisfied with the result.

Brenda and Fritz were talking to Gabriel about the upcoming baseball championship that the LAPD was organizing and this would be the first year the team would actively participate. Provenza, Sanchez and Tao argued about the new equipment Buzz got in his electronics room, Buzz just laughed at all of it.

However, even happy Andy wanted to go home, he was tired and all he needed was a good shower and his bed. Even if he liked spending time with them, the Lieutenant couldn’t wait to get away. Those thoughts were spinning in his head when he felt the phone ring in his pocket. He wanted to know who was calling at this time, it was not too late, but he had no one to need him at that time. Maybe it was Nicole... He took the cell phone and answered without seeing who it was.

"Flynn". His voice was firm and a little curious.

"Lieutenant Flynn, this is Captain Raydor. I think today is your lucky day". Her voice was breathless and a little muffled. Andy was immediately alert he could tell that she was in pain. "I need you to help me in a little trouble."

"Sure". He answered and got off the table quickly and walked away from the team.

Provenza stared at him intently as the others, but said nothing. He tried to understand his friend's body language, but as soon as he arrived in a quieter part, Andy turned his back to speak on the phone.

Andy felt his body shivered with a bad foreboding, the last time they met after this sentence, he ended up with more stitch than he could count and days tied to an office table.

"Captain, what happened?"

"I don’t know if I could explain it now". He could tell she was nervous and a little scattered.

"Alright, just tell me where you are". Pulling the car key out of his pocket, he came across the table and nudged his partner and whispered that he had to go. He practically ran to the exit.

The whole team silenced without knowing what was happening, but if it was something really serious, he would have told them. Without anything else to do, they went back for the conversations and drinks.

Andy was already calling the car when he asked Sharon where she was. This made him even more worried, the Captain was a consistent, steady woman, but seemed lost during the call.

"I'm...". He could imagine her struggling to see the name somewhere. "5th with 7th on Amazon".

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Please don’t hang up." Her supplication caught him off guard, he was at a loss for words.

Andy didn’t know what to talk to her, they were not friends. He knew nothing of her life _, what should he say?_

The lieutenant could hear her breathing quicken a little as if the fear was consuming her and that made him even more apprehensive. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what he would find there.

"Let's talk then". Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down and focus on her. "I hear that you're a Dodger fan".

"Really, Andy? We will talk about baseball now? "

"Do you have another suggestion?" He became irritated, but realized that she also became irritated and seemed to be coming back to herself.

"Look... just stay on the line, okay?" Sharon tried to keep her voice steady, but Andy knew she was terrified.

"Don’t worry, I'm coming." He tried to reassure her, but his heart was pounding madly.

Andy stomped on the accelerator to the limit of breaking all traffic laws, but he could feel that what he would find wouldn’t be pretty. But that wasn’t what distracted him, it was the reason she'd called him. They were trying to be friendly as it seemed that FID and Major Crimes were working side by side lately. But it was still strange to call him.

"Andy, are you still there?"

"I am".

"I like the Dodgers, but I don’t have anyone to go with me to the stadium. Going alone is not so much fun". Her whisper was childish and Andy felt a surge of tenderness pass through him.

"How about we go one day?"

"You want to take the Wicked Witch to a game?" Her playful tone soothed him. "You like living dangerously, don’t you, Lieutenant?"

"What can I say? Is part of my charm." The charming smile filled his face and he mourned that she had not seen him and that surprised him.

The silence settled again and Andy finally saw the signs of the place she spoke, he slowed to try to see any suspicious movement or try to find her, but nothing caught his attention.

"Sharon, I'm here. Can you tell me where exactly are you? "

"In the alley." Her voice was so low he almost lost the information.

Parking the car, he looked around again and felt the body shiver, the area was commercial and all the shops were closed, from where he was, he could see an open supermarket, but it was distant. He tried to find the place, but it was very dark.

Taking out the flashlight he started to point and move on, the cell phone was in his ear and he could hear her breathing, she was nervous and if she wasn’t careful, she would lose control before he got there.

"Hey, Sharon, can you guide me? I can’t find it". Calling her attention to this little assignment might help her stand firm.

"I can see a pole and a red board".

"Ok... and the other side?"

"I think it's dead end, I can’t see."

"Okay, don’t worry. I'll be there soon, I just need..." He did not finish the sentence because he finally caught sight of the sign she had spoken. "I found it, I'm coming."

Andy hurried and nearly tripped over a can of soup at the beginning of the alley, he swallowed the curse that would say and lit spot. That was when all the air left her body.

* * *

Provenza was laughing at Tao's joke, as well as everyone at the table. He would watch all his companions and imagine that if they took a few more doses they would be drunk soon. What a mess, his private driver had left without any explanation 30 minutes earlier and he would have to go home driving.

Brenda was in the middle of a debate about the best mode of interrogation when the Provenza telephone rang, everyone stopped talking and looked at the older lieutenant, no one cared to hide their curiosity.

"What do you want Flynn?" His exasperated tone and at the same time playful turned into an angry frown. "And you can not tell the reason? What the hell, Flynn ... of course I will, but what happened? "

It took a while for Andy to explain what had happened without really clearing things up. Provenza did not know how he would convince the others, but he hung up with a grunt and said they would be there.

"It was Andy, he asked us to go to an address and said he had a case in hand, but he asked for discretion and that he would explain when we arrived. And without sirens. "

"And he did not say what it was?" Brenda questioned intrigued.

"Only it was urgent." The rest of the team stared at Brenda, hoping she would take the first step, no one knew for sure what they would find. Andy tended to get into trouble for no apparent reason.

Brenda stared at Fritz and he shrugged, without much choice she got up and took the coat. The others followed his example.

* * *

Andy walked into the alley cautiously, he passed some sacks of food, as if someone had let it fall. His heart quickened as he began to follow a trail of blood, actually a trail of drops like someone bleeding from his nose.

He only noticed the little prayer he made for Sharon's well-being when he stopped when he caught sight of her glasses. With trembling hands he pointed the light toward a dumpster and his heart sank when he saw her.

Shrouded between the filthy garbage dump and the wall, Sharon Raydor held the cell phone firmly as if her life depended on it. Andy set the device down and walked towards her, but when he saw her shrink even more, he stopped again.

"Hey, Sharon, it's me, Andy." He whispered and lowered the light so as not to frighten her even more.

"Andy?" She looked surprised to see him there and it confused him. "Andy! You are here."

"Yes, as I said I would be." He smiled and lifted the lantern slowly.

However he regretted the small gesture, he cringed when he finally caught sight of the extent of the situation. Sharon was far from being the firm and stoic woman of IDF, she was without glasses and had an ugly bruise on her temple, as if someone had hit her with something very hard. She was missing a shoe and her bare foot was at an odd angle, she was breathing hard and could not focus anywhere, even without examination she knew she had a concussion.

However that was not what made Andy's blood boil, but what he discovered next. Her clothes were in tatters, she had scratches and blood on her arms, but it was her legs that were the most bruised. The reality of what had really happened to her hit him hard and he felt the lunch hours ago want to get out of his stomach.

Suddenly Andy's protective instinct came full force, he closed the distance between them and approached her. Sharon whimpered in fear and tried to pull away, even though she was already at the edge of the wall.

"It's okay, Sharon, it's me. I will not hurt you, I promise. I will not let anyone hurt you. "

Sharon looked completely confused, as if her mind were in two places at once. She did not recognize him for a moment, but then looked at him relieved to recognize him, and that confused him too.

"Andy .. I .. I tried to fight." She tried to explain herself. "I tried, I swear."

"I believe you, my dear. I believe you". He spoke and pulled her into his arms.

Sharon clung to him and began to cry, finally the reality of everything hitting her hard, Andy could feel her breasts bare on his chest and his anger increased as he realized the barbarism that had happened there. And he promised that when he found out who had done this to her, he would pay dearly.

Andy felt she was saying something, but it was so low he could not hear. He pulled her away and looked at her, she had a cut in her eyebrow and a bruise formed on her cheek and flinched at the thought of how much pain she would be in the morning.

"Can you repeat, Sharon? I did not understand".

"Do not call violent crimes." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please, they will have fun and make fun of my weakness."

Andy stared at her confused for a moment and then understood what she meant, she knew that what happened today was a crime, but she did not want the division responsible for that kind of crime to take over. The Lieutenant knew what to do, he needed to call his team and call to process the scene, this could be a violent crime, but it happened to a police officer who automatically becomes a serious crime.

Before calling anyone, he removed his coat and wrapped it around her, she was shaking with cold and still not in tune with everything. He could see her looking around frightened and ready to attack, even if he did not have the strength, he then sat down on the floor beside her and took the cell phone to call Provenza, but not before pulling her into his arms again.

The Lieutenant was surprised that she did not look so frightened next to him, she was still shaking and stammering at one time while, but she was not on defense alert. It was then, as she spoke to her partner, who realized how small she was, Sharon had shrunk to the point of being almost completely covered in his coat. He ran his hand gently through her hair and winced as he felt some of the parts sticky because of the blood.

"I said no". She spoke suddenly. "I said no, but he just said I deserved it. That I was a shrew and deserved. "

Andy closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears that sprouted, she seemed to relive the moment over and over again and this was breaking her heart.

Sharon continued to speak that said no, she had her gaze lost and tears streamed down her eyes. And as much as Andy called her name she was lost in the traumatic memories.

* * *

**_Two hours before ..._ **

_Sharon groaned in frustration as she remembered that she had to go shopping before going home if she wanted to eat dinner tonight._ _And to make matters worse by the end of the day, her two cars were in the workshop in some plot against her._

_Giving up blaming her life for her poor planning, she took a taxi to the LAPD's door and went to the nearest market, she wanted to stop by the small bookstore she had in the neighborhood and buy a book._

_Grocery shopping was fast, but the queue was huge and she returned the little curses and lack of plan, sometimes she did not understand how her personal life was so messy, she was flawless on her ride._ _When she finally left the place with two bags in her hands the night already appeared and she hurried to get the bookstore open, but to her unhappiness everything around was closed._

 _"Great, your day just goes from bad to worse, Sharon." She spoke in the wind._ _With quick steps, she made her way to the main strip to get a cab home._

 _However, she could feel that something was not right, her hairs on the back of her neck twitched when she felt someone watching her, she hated to have that kind of sensation._ _It always made her powerless._

 _Sharon accelerated further, yet she was not fast enough._ _As he passed the dark alley he felt two hands pulling her toward the darkness._

 _The Captain struggled and tried to scream, but one arm held her tightly and one hand covered her mouth._ _She felt the tears forming in her eyes and tried once more to loosen up using the techniques she learned, but nothing seemed to take effect._

 _Then suddenly she was thrown against the wall, her head hit hard on the concrete and she felt her glasses go in two, everything went dark for a second and she only realized that she had fallen when she was already on the floor._ _Sharon tried to crawl away from the threat, but she felt a hand pulling her hair painfully and her cheek burned then she could tell she had been punched._ _But she did not really feel it._

 _When she was shoved with her face to the ground, she knew what was coming next, fear took hold of her and she tried to kick her assailant, but he was very strong and she could feel the foot aching like hell._ _Just like your head and face._

 _Sharon felt her touch and disgust gripped her, she tried to pull away, but he held her with his body._ _Scream was out of the question, he was again with his hand in his mouth._ _She heard the sound of her ripping blouse and then the skirt, she closed her eyes and let the tears run, whatever came next was pain._ _She was happy when the darkness claimed her and she erased._

**_._ **

Time went by slowly, she did not know when the man was gone, or if he had taken her belongings, she was not sure where she was or whether everything had been real. Even though the disgusting feel of his body on her back, the musky scent of liquor and a bad cologne reminded her of her worst nightmare.

Her foot ached as well as her whole body, she could not see right without her glasses and now she saw everything double.In the distance she saw her purse and crawled there, her gun and ID was still there, as well as money. She flinched at the realization that this was not a robbery but an even worse crime.

When she turned the phone on she dialed 911, but did not dare to complete the call. Shame took hold of her when she realized what had happened, _how was she going to explain that an experienced cop like herself let herself be dominated like this?_ She should have been strong, had fought more, she had been trained for it and yet, she was as impotent as any other. She did not deserve the badge she carried.

As these pessimistic, self-critical thoughts filled her head, her subconscious brought her to one of his contacts. The name Andy Flynn glittered on the screen, before she lost her nerve she dialed the number with trembling fingers and a tightness in her chest.

* * *

Andy was already wondering where the hell his team was when he heard the sound of cars approaching. Sharon also listened and curled into her arms, she buried her face in his neck and her body quivered, he could practically feel the fear of her crawling all over.

Provenza was the first to appear, he had a flashlight in his hand and the gun in the other, as soon as he realized everything around he asked everyone to stop and shouted to Buzz to get a camera. With each order of it and the little bustling around, Sharon trembled more and he was afraid that she would collapse there.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what happened here? Because you wanted to .. "Brenda stopped her sentence when she saw the woman in his arms, she stared at him intrigued. "This is .."

"Yes". He spoke and shook his head quickly. In the distance he heard the siren sound and knew it was the ambulance that Provenza asked for. "This is Captain Raydor."

"What happened?"

"I am not sure. She called me and said that she was in trouble, when I arrived she was in the middle of that... this bloody scene. "

"Someone beat her." Brenda whispered and felt the team approach cautious.

"No, Chief. I think it was worse. " His voice sank. No one had ever seen him so shaken. "Someone beat her up and maybe the..."

Everyone could see his struggle with words, he did not want to say, but everyone already knew. If faced quickly they all took an oath among themselves, they would investigate this case and take their aggressor. Sharon could be the stone in their shoe, but at that moment seeing Andy's protective mode toward her, Sharon became family.

"Someone abused her and I want to get that bastard." His voice was hard and his eyes darkened even more. Brenda knew she would have to keep an eye on him, she did not doubt his murderous gaze.

Somehow Andy got up and pulled Sharon into his arms, this time in a bride style and headed for the ambulance. The others were left behind a little stunned by the scene, but not so shocked by the wounds she had had. This case became a priority for them, the problem was Brenda convincing Chief Pope that this case was a Serious Crime, she wanted it all to be confidential, as a woman she knew how it would affect Sharon. And if the rest of the department found out what had happened here the Captain might not be able to survive the blow in his career.

_**To be continue...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

Brenda watched as the ambulance drove off and took a deep breath as she crossed her arms. She didn't know what to feel. She was feeling sick. As much as she didn't like the Captain, what had happened here was so cruel and mean, that she couldn't gather around the idea that it actually happened.

The Deputy Chief looked around and saw her team collecting evidence, taking pictures and documenting everything they could. Right now, she couldn't do much. The alley was a dead end and all establishments were closed due to the late hour of the night, which ruled out any ocular witness. The only person who could give any relevant information at his point was Sharon herself.

She noticed as Buzz slowly stopped in his tracks, and stared at the floor with a sad look his eyes. His hands were a little shaky as he filmed the area. She was sure the first person he thought of was his sister. This kind of case always hit each member of her team differently.

Provenza approached his younger friend, curious to know what made him stand there, immobile. Following his steps, the rest of the team intervened. Brenda closed her eyes and walked away. Turning her head, her eyes landed on a few pieces of fabric. Looking closely, she figured they could certainly be from a pantie.

"Pack it up". She said. "And any other piece of clothing you guys find".

Brenda began to get a little agitated, noticing her presence was not being so useful there. She needed fresh air, clear her hear and think straight. She cringed as her own mind kept replaying that specific night, when she was _almost_ a rape victim. How she couldn't function, going days without sleeping or even eating properly. Brenda couldn't even imagine what Sharon was going through now. While fighting with her own mind, her eyes got locked with Provenza's, who looked at her with a hint of sympathy, something unusual.

"Chief, you can go to the hospital". She stared at him confused for a moment.

"What?"

"The hospital, you can find them there". The Lieutenant repeated. "I know you're in need to go there and try to figure things out. We'll be fine, don't worry".

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am". He stated as he looked at the others who agreed.

Brenda didn't need to be instructed twice. She nodded her head at them and faced Fritz indicating him she was about to leave, and he immediately responded her as he followed her to the car. It lighted her heart that he would go with her independently of her asking him to do so. As they were leaving the alley, Provenza called her name and gave her an advice.

"Be kind"

Brenda stared at him intently and turned to get back there to question him, but was stopped by Fritz, who pulled her gently back to their way to the car. The blonde didn't want to admit that she tended to forget the feelings of others when she was focused on the case. In this one, she understood she would have to hold on, take a deep breath and pay attention to what Sharon would say. This was already too much, and she certainly didn't want to make things any worse.

It didn't take too long to get to the hospital. As soon as they entered, she flashed the badge on the receptionist's table and informed the situation. The nurse indicated the place and she hurried towards the room; Fritz hot on her heels.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes abruptly, almost jumping out of bed. His cellphone filled the air in his bedroom and he snorted in frustration as he combined all his strength to pick it up. _Who would call at this late hour?_

"Jack Raydor". He answered angrily. "What?! Okay, I'm on my way".

Groaning in frustration, Jack got out of bed and started dressing, he hoped Sharon was okay. The last time he got a call from the hospital informing _his wife_ was there, he got dispatched as soon as she woke up and realized he was there.

"Baby, where are you going?" The woman on his bed asked, still felling sleepy.

"Family emergency, baby. I'll be back in a few hours, don't worry, it's probably nothing".

"Okay, be careful". She returned to the pillow.

Picking up his stuff, the lawyer got quickly closer to the bed and pressed a light kiss on the woman's lips and wrote a small note telling her how these last few weeks had been fantastic. He was a free spirit. They both knew this thing between them wouldn't last. It was time to go.

* * *

As soon as Brenda and Fritz entered the second floor, they could hear distant voices and one of them was Andy's. The deputy chief sighed in frustration. This was going to be a long, long night.

"Lieutenant, what the hell is going on?"

"Chief! Thank God". Andy seemed to be on the verge of collapse. He looked like he was a tick tack bomb and the mere action towards him would make him explode. She saw him clenching him fists in an attempt not to punch the doctor as he responded. "He won't let me in".

Brenda stared at the doctor with a hint of anger in her eyes. "Do you have a plausible explanation for that?"

"Yes". The doctor adjusted his position to look more imponent over her, growing with pride and stared in defiance. "He's not family."

"For God's sake– you have to be kidding me". Brenda was exasperated. "Did he tell you the gravity of the situation?"

The doctor stared at her in surprise and for a moment didn't know what to say. As a matter of fact, he hadn't been able to really know what happened to her. From the first moment he saw the injured woman on the stretcher, he only managed to took her into the emergency section for a _checkup_ , until a man burst into the room asking to see her and the discussion heated up from there. He was merely following the protocol.

"Look... you have to understand…". He started now, calmer than before.

"No, **_you_** have to understand". Brenda cut him off. "I am a LAPD Deputy Chief and this is one of my Lieutenants. The woman in there is a Captain who was beaten."

Andy held a small smile that threaded to cross his face, when he saw the doctor's face go from a vivid red to pale. The other man looked stunned, but began to understand how particular this new patient was.

"First". She continued. "We need her to go through all necessary exams, not forgetting all steps have to be photographed for evidence and...". She suddenly stopped in her sentence and took a deep breath as she stared at the man in front of her. "We need a rape kit. I don't know her physical or emotional condition right now. She is completely terrified and the only one who has managed to calm her down so far has been Lieutenant Flynn. He will go in there and help you with whatever you need. And I don't think I have to ask you for discretion".

"Ok... I...". He stammered.

"Was I clear?" Brenda cut him off again and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, like water". His nervousness was palpable, and he turned his gaze at the Lieutenant. "If you can join me..."

Andy immediately followed the doctor. In that small path, his mind wandered between all events that happened. He kept reassuring to himself that now she was okay. Now she was safe. They would take good care of her. But as soon as the doctor opened the door, Andy instantly wanted to punch the man again. Sharon was alone in that cold and grey room, with a male nurse. Even without saying anything, it was clear on her face she was scared and was highly alert by every movement the nurse was doing.

"Hey, Sharon". His tone was low and he walked carefully towards her. However, she didn't seem to notice his presence as her eyes didn't leave the nurse once.

Andy got closer and touched her gently. He knew, as she jumped away from him, that it had been a bad idea.

"NO!". Her scream filled the room. It was full of fear and panic. So strong she almost knocked her off the bed.

"Sharon, it's ok. It's me, look... it's me Andy".

"Andy?" She looked away from the nurse and her eyes finally seemed to have centralized completely on him. She was apprehensive. Her breathing was short paced. Her pupils dilated with adrenaline, and small traces of sweat were running on her forehead, close to her hairline. This only added up to the amount of times his heart raced in worry in this night. Even if he couldn't fully understand exactly what she was feeling, he knew how traumatizing it all was, but still it was hard to see Sharon that way.

The doctor, who was still standing close to the door, upon seeing her reaction, called the nurse and sent him away. He figured how his presence was not good for the patient. He let the air leave slowly his lungs when he saw her relax. But now, he realized she was staring at the him. Analyzing him, trying to gather if he was a threat. The young doctor fixed his glasses as he noticed that whatever attempt he would take to exam her was certainly going to fail.

"Doctor". Andy started, hoping this idiot would understand what he was about to ask. "Look, you can see she's afraid of you here. I believe a female doctor would be best for her right now".

The doctor considered for a second to respond back but it was evident the other man was right. It was transparent that she needed immediate care and the best way to get it, was with a female doctor. Trying to convince her that he wouldn't hurt her would take the amount of time they didn't have. Not to mention how damaging this could be physiologically to a patient, especially when so early after the occurred event.

"Ok. I'm going to call my colleague and ask a nurse to come with the all needed supplies to take care of you". He said, slightly trying to take any hint she was calmer now, so he could give it a shot on examining her himself. But no change.

As the doctor locked the door behind himself, Andy felt Sharon take a deep breath and watched as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She buried her nose in his coat even more now. Small tremors took hold of her body. It made him feel powerless, impotent. There was nothing he could do to take the pain she was feeling away. All he could do was to be as supportive as possible.

"I want to go home". Her whisper made his heart tighten a little.

"Soon, Sharon". He reassured her as he had done many times in this night. "You will be home soon".

"Andy, why are you still here?". He lowered his eyes as he tried to figure the answer himself. He was caught off guard with that question. He didn't know the exact answer, but he knew that now he didn't want to leave her side. He considered his answer was the closest to the truth. To what he was really feeling right now.

"I– I just want to make sure everything is going to be done right". He shrugged. "Do you want me to leave?".

"Are you going to hurt me?" She questioned him seriously. It was a straight, direct, sharp and sincere question.

Andy stared deep into her green eyes. He didn't know if she could see how transparent and vivid the feeling of surprise was in his eyes. He wasn't expecting this kind of question from her, but at the same time it made sense for him, for her to demand an answer of this nature. This new sense that he could be a threat to her made his heart sank. Examining her, he couldn't look away from her eyes, that were so bright and fearful, waiting anxiously for his response. He was speechless for what felt an eternity. "Hey" He broke the silence. "I'm never going to hurt you. Okay?". He answered her, approaching her small hand and holding it gently. Making sure to show her that he wasn't lying.

"Ok". She responded him as she tried to give him a genuine smile, but the bruise on her cheek prevented her from doing so and she grimaced instead.

This felt relatively as an odd conversation between them. Their relationship has, in great part, always been merely related to work. Even with their extensive workplace background, all the heated fights and disagreements they were having nowadays, they both knew, deep down, they wouldn't do anything to harm or jeopardize each other. He was a pain in her ass sometimes, but it never went beyond the doors of LAPD. Still, they bet if someone else was witnessing that scene they wouldn't believe the Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor pronounced soft words to one another. But now wasn't the time to think about it, Andy figured.

The door opened slowly and it made Sharon shiver in anticipation, staring at the movement with wide eyes. Andy, who was caught off guard, left the bed clumsy and stepped forward with his hand already on where his gun was placed in his belt.

"Wow– easy there cowboy". The doctor was actually really frightened and put her hands up in a sign of surrender. This night couldn't be more peculiar. First, she heard that her other colleague was almost arrested by the LAPD and now she was about to get shot?

"Oh". Andy's eyes widened at the doctor as he put his hands forwards to reassure the young doctor. "I'm so sorry". He replied with a low voice.

"It's all right". She gave him a small smile and approached the bed. The nurse behind her peaked a glance inside the room still scared to what could happen. Like a shy child who is afraid to get into a room for the first time without her parents. She walked in cautiously. "So... You must be Captain Sharon Raydor, right?"

Sharon confirmed with a quick nod and looked quickly at Andy. Her mind wasn't completely clear and linear. Her thoughts weren't straight right now. And without her glasses she couldn't see well what added to her growing headache. At this moment, as many this night, she placed her confidence on the Lieutenant's judgment.

"Okay, Sharon. I'm Dr. Allison Mayer and I'll take care of you tonight". She smiled sympathetically and began to evaluate each wound her eyes could catch at first glance. She had read the patient form briefly before entering the room and knew this was a difficult case. This kind of aggression was always tough to work with. It wasn't just the bruises they needed to take care of. It went beyond the material sphere. "And this is nurse Maddie". She introduced her colleague as she brought her closer to the Sharon's bed by holding her shoulder. "Before, she needs to take some pictures. Are you okay with that?".

Sharon confirmed again as her facial expression instantly changed. Her face, that was blank and emotionless before, started to show all her emotions in a big wave. Her eyes filled with tears. She was in pain, confused and terribly ashamed. She knew it wasn't her fault. _It wasn't your fault_. She had been repeating that affirmative to herself all night. But still, the sensation of shame didn't leave her. She wanted this feeling to be ripped away from her. She knew it wasn't possible. All there was left for her to do, was to rest and try to live a normal life again, living a day at the time. A demon at the time. And to do so, internally, she comprehended she had to go through all this before she could go home.

Dr. Allison smiled proudly in response. It wasn't a great number of women that agreed to go through this at first try. She fully understood. Those pictures were not only an evidence. It was a way of keeping it real. It exposed and saved what had been one of the worst experiences that could happen to someone. Clearing her head from this line of thought, the doctor spoke quietly to the nurse next to her, instructing her to take pictures of the injuries and how the report should be done. But before she could do anything, she noticed how Sharon was trembling and how unfocused her eyes were. She was clinging more and more into the coat she was wrapped around. Biting her lips to hide her worry, the doctor approached her with a small flashlight.

"Sharon, I need to do a quick exam on you, okay? Is it okay if I touch you?"

Andy witnessed the interaction of the two women from the other side of the bed. He was extremely relieved to have requested for a new doctor. He was powerless when it came to Sharon's suffering and couldn't say that he entirely understood what she was going through. His feelings only fluctuated between anger for whoever did this to her, and relief that she okay. She was alive. She could get through this. Seeing how soft Dr. Mayer spoke to her, taking all the care in the world to make all process comfortable to her, made a small smile crypt on his face.

"Okay, Sharon. Let's do it quickly, right? You're in a state of shock and we don't want that". She nodded towards the nurse, what seemed to be a silence instruction, to don't alarm the patient, so she could keep all her attention on the doctor's words. "Is that your coat?"

"It's Andy's." Her voice was hoarser and lower than before. He imagined it was due to her screams, clamming for help earlier this evening.

"You're need to hand it over to him, ok? Let's change it to the hospital gown so we can treat you better. Can you do it?".

Andy realized that Allison treated her like a child, with simple, clear words. He was intrigued but amazed at the same time how that technique was working with his Captain. He didn't know if she noticed it, but she if she did, she didn't seem to mind. She just followed her orders.

When Sharon removed his coat, he flinched at the sight of her ruined clothes and dark color of blood on them. He wanted to look away, but didn't. He felt a lump in his throat and anger filled every cell of his body. It was a vicious cycle. He couldn't escape from this feeling. Every new information or reminder of the events only made it worse. He definitely needed two things after this: find the bastard who did this and go to an AA meeting. Even after decades of being sober, he knew how any situation could trigger it.

Returning his attention to what was in front of him, he observed as the doctor removed the coat from her and offered him to hold it. With this simple movement, Sharon realized he was still there with her. Her attention was so focused on the Dr. Mayer she almost didn't notice his presence. And now, she was in the middle of taking the remain of her clothes of not only in front of the female doctors. But in front of him. This realization was noticeable on her face. It was a mix of shame, embarrassment and self-consciousness. She quickly covered herself with the bed sheets.

"Oh– I can wait outside". Andy volunteered as soon as he read her body language.

" **Don't** ". She pronounced with all the strength that was left in her body. "Stay, please". Sharon begged. She was still in fear of being left alone with strangers. "Just... can you turn on your back?".

"Sure". Andy did was she instructed him to. As he was facing the grey wall in front of him, he heard several flashes of the camera being fired.

It felt like an eternity to her. Flash after flash was fired at her. It made her eyes hurt. They were getting dry and tears formed. She forced them to focus at something else and all she could see was a strange and senseless dance of black and white dots, obfuscating her view from Dr. Allison and her nurse. However, the pain was more emotional than physical to her. The feeling of being _dirty_ flooded her senses and she wanted all this to be nothing more than a nightmare.

The doctor was being patient and polite. She guided her gently to each position she needed to get, with a soft voice and always remembered to tell her short words of encouragement to reassure her she was doing fine. In the meantime, the younger nurse made sure to do her job without showing how she was really feeling about it, however, when Sharon turned on her back, she didn't manage to hold her gasp. The doctor apprehended her colleague with only a stare. Showing they were terrified over a patient's condition didn't help at all and she saw the effects of it, as she noticed Sharon's pillow get wet with small dots. Wet with small solitaire tears. She realized that she didn't knew the extends of her injuries or wasn't aware of them until this moment. And now, she was too overwhelmed by all this new information.

Andy was waiting patiently, staring at the small patterns the wall had and trying to make some sense out of them when he suddenly heard a stuffy gasp behind him that took him out of his trance. He automatically and instantly turned and Sharon's back was the first thing his eyes focused on. He froze for a few seconds as he saw the bite marks. Red, yellow and purple colored her back in several oval forms, but it was the cuts that caught his attention. The marks were small. They were letters. Twisting his head to a certain angle he could distinguish all of them. **_Bitch_** _._ The word 'bitch' was glowing with her crimson blood. Andy didn't remember seeing any knife at the crime scene and decided to keep the information for later.

If he ever thought that no new discover would surprise him. He was wrong. So wrong. This took him out of balance. He couldn't hold the tears that spent the night trying to cross his face. In silence, he looked up and let them flow. He could be physically steady but emotionally he was a mess, a wreck. Sweeping a tear away from his cheek, Andy returned his eyes to her and noticed that not all of her wounds had coagulated properly. Below the rib there was a deeper cut that was still bleeding and glancing briefly at the doctor, he saw pure worry in her facial expression.

With the knot in his throat even tighter now, Andy turned back again to the wall, giving her the privacy, she needed. His muscles were tense. He was repressing all his anger to himself. At least until now. This son of a bitch messed with the wrong people. He no longer was fighting for justice. It concerned him how his mind only pictured murder.

"Okay, Sharon, we're done". Allison's tender voice took Andy out of his murderous reverie. "You can wear that dress now". She pointed to a white, loosely dress next to her bed.

Sharon accomplished her request and tried to settle in more comfortably on the bed. It was pointless though. She knew what was coming next. Everyone in the room did. The doctor sensed her concern.

"You already know what's next, don't you?". Her voice left her lips slowly and tenderly.

Sharon cautiously responded her with a silent nod and closed her eyes right after. She lowered her head, as if she just had lost a battle. But maybe she did. The one with herself. There was still a part of her that wished, hoped this was all a nightmare, and she would wake up in her warm bed. Inhaling the prominent antiseptic scent of the hospital room deep into her lungs, she knew which reality was the real one. It was time.

Andy had returned to his post next to her and for a moment he was confused by this question until he saw the nurse open a rape kit. The Lieutenant felt his heart race and was terrified of her.

"Hm, Doc?". Andy's voice took her out of her trance. "Is this going to hurt her?". He whispered as his stared at the white small box on the nurse's hands.

The doctor offered him a sincere smile. During all this procedure it lighted her heart how caring he was. She didn't know or quite understood the background of these two or if they had had one at all. But just watching their dynamic in this room, it sparked a hint of curiosity in her. How much he was willing to protect her was captivating.

"No. It will be a quick examination". She offered him a warm smile, trying to be as trustful as possible. "But it can make her feel slightly uncomfortable. You can take her hand...".

Andy turned his gaze to Sharon and saw that she was still with her eyes closed and wet checks. He did as the doctor recommended and pulled a chair close to her bed.

"Hey". He whispered drawing Sharon's attention. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. For an instant he was lost in them, absorbed by the force they emanated, if only a little. It was only then that Andy realized that he didn't really know this woman. The armor she wore every day was off. And he could see every emotion emerging in her green sea eyes. Andy would find out much later that this would be his perdition.

"Hey, you're still here". She acknowledged in a choked voice.

"You asked me to stay".

"Thank you, Andy". She affirmed. "Thank you for answering the phone".

"No need to thank me. You did the same for me, remember?"

Sharon remembered that night well. All that blood around him and his acute screams when the paramedics were examining him were all still too vivid to her. When he lost consciousness, she has never been more terrified. His dead-weight like body on her made all scenarios that could go wrong too real. And thinking about it now, she regretted not having gone with him in the ambulance. Her mind wasn't clear about how she felt for Lieutenant Flynn. Their relationship seemed completely based on antagonism. But as much an they fought, they always appeared to attracted one another. Not necessary physically though. Their eyes constantly found a way to find each other in a crowded room; They acknowledged their presence constantly.

"I think that's enough of late-night calls, isn't it? Apparently, we always end up at hospitals". It felt good to see Sharon's characteristic sense of humor coming through.

"Well, It's fine by me".

As she nodded in agreement, Sharon sensed a small movement Dr. Meyer did. She had started the procedure. Andy held her hand tightly in hi and began to whisper encouraging words to distract her. The lieutenant was glad to see her focusing entirely on him, showing the confidence she had on him. Andy had never more grateful.

"Okay, all done". Allison said satisfied. She changed her latex medical gloves and took a cotton swab dipped in alcohol. "Now we'll start another phase, let's try to clean those wounds, okay?"

Andy and Sharon exchanged a quick glace and mutely agreed. Dr. Mayer started the last phase and was determinate to be as agile as she could. She wanted her patient to be all done, so the Captain could start her healing process.

Almost ten minutes later Sharon had all her wounds cleaned and carefully coated. The stab in the ribs had several stiches, but the cut wasn't deep enough to concern Dr. Meyer. The word _'bitch'_ was covered up with a bandage. Her foot wasn't as bad as they thought, and the doctor put a splint, advising her to use it for a few days. She also took some blood to analysis as well.

Allison finished placing the last sheet over Sharon, and got her a cup of tea to keep her warm and relax her muscles.

She offered a small sign with her head, indicating she was about to leave, but before, Dr. Meyer handed her some pills. "Sharon, these pills are a 'cocktail' in case you have contracted STDs. This is just a precaution. We can only be sure after your exams be completed. I don't want you to worry beforehand, okay?".

Sharon nodded and swallowed the pills with a sip of tea.

"In the morning I'll come back with the morning-after pill. I believe you're still at risk of getting pregnant, right?". She asked carefully.

"Yes". Sharon responded barely opening her mouth to do so, as she blushed.

Andy watched their conversation closely, making sure he would get everything right. He didn't want anything else to bother her or make her even more frightened. Allison was kind all the time and after she saw that everything was in order, ordered Sharon to rest. Andy thanked the doctor and asked her to talk to Chief Jonhson about all the details. They were crucial to the investigation.

Alone in the room, Andy was a little more relaxed now. Here he could keep an eye on her and not worry about any intruders. 

* * *

Two hours since the beginning of this night, and Andy was still alert. After a state of drowsiness that consumed him, he was well aware of the space around him. He could hear a little bustle outside. The voices of Provenza and Brenda growing closer, and closer in his direction, as well as their unique footsteps noises. Glancing quickly over her bed, he saw that Sharon was finally sleeping. Thankfully, he had got the doctor's permission for her to sleep, even after getting the diagnosis of the concussion. And he wouldn't let her be woken up by some idiot.

Speaking of the devil, though. Leaving the room, he ran into Jack Raydor.

"What the hell is going on here?" The lieutenant raged angrily.

"Andy? What are you doing here? In my wife's room?". He asked tilting his head.

Andy snorted and contained himself from punching this man right in the middle of his face. He was so arrogant and overbearing that the Lieutenant couldn't understand how he'd spent so many nights out at bars with him. He wondered if he actually enjoyed that time, or the alcohol created that illusion for him. Maybe the second option seemed more reasonable.

"Jack, who called you here?"

"The hospital, since my _friend_ forgot to do it".

"We are not friends". Andy made it clear, and Jack just rolled his eyes at him.

"Look... I just want to talk to Sharon quickly and see how she is. She is a strong girl and this shot or whatever happened to her– it will not affect her that much, you know. Sharon will be brand new soon. Trust me, I know her".

"And who told you she was shot?"

"And what could it be?" Jack looked confused. "She's a cop, for Christ's sake. You work with guns, what other reason would she have to be in a hospital?"

"Jack, you're an idiot". Rage started to build on Andy again and he knew that if someone didn't send Jack away, surely the FID would be there, because he was going to unload the gun on that man's cynical face.

"Go to hell, Andy". Jack said between his teeth, repressing his high tone. "Now get out of the way, I'm going to talk to my wife".

"You're not going, the doctor said no visits."

"And yet you were there." Jack sneered and tried to get past him.

Andy stood in front of the door, blocking his way in as he folded his arms. He would not let this man in. Even if he had to take drastic measures.

"What's your problem, Andy? If I remember well..". He paused, taking a small glance at the ceiling as if he was recollecting the information from his memory. " **You** and my _so beloved_ wife hated each other to the point of not bearing coexisting in the same room". He recognized. "So, what happened?".

Jack's taunting had no visible effect, and Andy kept his face as it was before, emotionless. He didn't blink or move, just waited for Jack to move away. "Oh –Wait... you two... Of course". He collected, expecting at least a facial expression from the man in front of me. "She spread her legs for you, Big guy? Is that why you've decided to be her personal bodyguard?"

Andy tried to keep his temper low, but Provenza and Brenda who knew him very well saw the small vein in his neck jump. Julio and Tao, who were watching silently, approached slowly. They were prepared to hold Andy if necessary. For as much as they wanted him to beat Jack in that moment, the bastard had the right to be there.

"Come on, Andy". Jack said, with a fake friendly tone. "You can tell me. I know how easy she can be. She's tough at first, like she doesn't want it, but we know she likes it". He was grinning now, his voice rising. "I'll just warn you not to wait for too long. She will become cold quickly. The ice queen doesn't care for so long. You'll have to force _it_ sometimes, you know, to please yourself".

The insinuation behind Jack's words was too much for Andy, especially tonight. He wanted to kill Jack Raydor with his bare hands and that's all he could think of when he punched the lawyer's nose.

"ANDY, NO!" Brenda shouted and stared at her team for help.

Julio and Tao held him, or tried to hold Andy. They saw Provenza and Gabriel pushing the lawyer down by his collar. Fritz walked towards Andy to help him calm down while Brenda was going through a hell of a headache as she processed everything that was happening in front of her.

However, the deputy chief couldn't berate her Lieutenant. They were shocked at the other man's audacity to pronounce those words and she knew that each of them wanted to do the same. But this was a worst moment for it to happen.

Dr. Allison, who had heard everything, approached the small group and stared at the man bleeding.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. I'll see if his nose is not broken". They could see her discreet cheerful grin as she knew Jack would be sorer than she'd expected.

"You heard, Andy. She'll take care of the idiot". Brenda spoke as she turned her gaze at her Lieutenant. "You need to get back inside".

"But if he comes back..."

"He won't, I'll make sure of that". Fritz spoke and looked at the wife with a smile.

"Sharon has now become family, and we protect family". Julio's voice made Andy feel more confident about returning to his surveillance post.

"When did she become family?" He wanted to know, more calmly now, and somewhat surprised by that statement.

"When she got our asses off a lawsuit a few months ago". Brenda smiled. "But mostly for calling you tonight and trusting us to settle this case. Even if she gets hurt in the process".

"Thanks, chief". Andy said with a sincere smile, even though he wasn't sure what he was thanking her for. "I'll tell her when she wakes up, she'll be happy. I guess. I hope".

The others smiled at his sentence and watched him as he opened the room's door.

"Andy". Brenda called as he entered. "Try to rest too, ok? We'll leave, but we'll be here in the morning". She said with a deep breath. "We'll question her tomorrow about everything. And I need you to calm her down".

Andy stated and bowed his head sadly, the next morning would be excruciating. He hoped he was strong enough for both of them.

**_To be continue..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ **

As the sunlight of the morning filled the room, Sharon slowly woke up. The brightness from outside bothered her and she cursed herself for not closing her curtains last night before going to bed. As she tried to adjust her position to get a little more sleep, she turned her back at the window, but in the process an acute pain on her foot as well as on her back stopped her. Taking a deep breath, the smell of antiseptic filled her nostrils and she lazily opened her eyes. With a blurry vision she couldn't tell where she was. But she knew this wasn't her bed. This wasn't her home.

Her heart rushed with adrenaline. She couldn't move properly. Her eyes searched the room frenetically. As her mind gradually gathered the space around her, the memories of last night suddenly hit her unmercifully. However, they were so blurry and confusing. She didn't remember exactly what had happened, she was just left with an awful feeling inside.

As she continued to search for anything that would give away what had occurred last night that her mind so poorly recollected, she noticed someone sleeping in a chair next to her. For a brief second, she thought it was Jack. But it wasn't. Pressing her eyes, forcing them to look further, she realized it was actually Lieutenant Flynn. She was surprised and somehow, relived it was him. She noticed his clothes looked crowded, and the expression on his face wasn't a peaceful one. She was sure he had spent the whole night there. She recollected calling him last night. _But why? What had happened to her?_

Taking a deep breath, she cringed as her head throbbed again and her chest tightened. Small flashes of memories kept interrupting her line of thinking, but still they weren't clear. In fact, it was as if she was watching everything through a dirty window. As if someone else had experienced it, not her. She was just a viewer, trying to figure out the human-like shapes moving in front of her. And then, she did. She recognized that that woman she was watching was herself.

Sharon suddenly remembered crying and whining. The specific pain due to the aggression was suddenly vivid and recent to her. She shifted uncomfortably now, as she recalled the exams the doctor had done, and then the awareness of how Andy's warm arms felt around her during the procedure. Those moments all hit her at once. Trying to keep her breathing controlled, she closed her eyes and let her head rest on her pillow. Everything was numb for a second. As she let the air leave her lungs, she felt emotionless. Sharon wasn't feeling repulse or anger. She wasn't feeling anything, as if last night didn't happen, or brain didn't allow her to really cope with it. Didn't let her see nor remember what she went through. She didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse.

Feeling a little calmer now, she tried to reach for the nurses' button, almost stopping due to the pain. She noticed she wasn't really aware of the extent of her injuries. The more her body woke up, the worse the pain was. Keeping those thoughts aside, she got back to her little task. She needed urgently to get to the bathroom and take a shower. Finally, she managed to press the button, but not without hissing in pain due to her back. She never felt this kind of pain before. It wasn't waves of pain. It was a constant one.

"Hey, be careful". Andy's voice made her jump a little and she stared up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry to scare you".

"It's all right". She attempted to smile but was not exactly in the mood for it. "What are you still doing here, Andy?"

He studied her for a few seconds. He evaluated her mood, and decided it was better to not tell her now the reason _why_ he was there. So, he just shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be there next to her.

"I didn't want to leave you alone here".

"I'll be fine". She grunted as she returned to the previous position and breathing with a little difficulty.

"I know, but I preferred to stay. I did not want Jack to come back and disturb you".

"Jack? Why would Jack be here?". Surprise was written on her face, and Andy briefly wondered why she was still married to that idiot.

"He showed up here yesterday. The hospital informed him of your... your aggression". Andy's pause made both of them uncomfortable.

The silence lasted for a small fragment of time. Neither of them was willing to break it. Sharon was still bewildered. She still couldn't put a finger on why she had called him last night. Her head was heavy due to her disorganized thoughts. She was trying so hard to remember why, but, somehow, it felt like the right decision. She knew they weren't friends. However, she was sure that if she had to do the same again, she would. She would call him again. She briefly considered that it was after his attack a year ago that they had the chance to rebuilt the bond they once had. One that even her didn't knew could be restored.

"Has he left yet?". Sharon questioned and shrugged slightly as she imagined him dealing with her husband.

"Oh yeah". His voice raised in irritation and Sharon startled at his sudden voice change.

"What happened?". She asked suspiciously.

"He made some insinuations that were **not** appropriate". Andy snorted and looked away. "But I took care of it".

"Oh God". Sharon leaned back on the pillows and brought her hands to face. "I hope he doesn't use it against you".

"He won't do anything".

"And how do you know that?".

"Agent Howard have already talked to him".

"Did you get the FBI to intimidate him?". She asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, Howard just wanted to help". Andy reassured smiling at her. "You know, we protect our people".

Sharon glanced at him with questioning eyes. This mixed signs the members of his team directed at her intrigued her. It was bittersweet. They made her work as difficult as they could, but when she most needed them, they were the first ones to offer her a warm friendly hand to get her up. As she opened her mouth to tell him about her thoughts and doubts, Dr. Allison entered the room with a delicate smile and a smalls cup with some pills in it.

"Good morning, Sharon. Glad you woke up". She said optimistically and approached the Captain's bed. "Lieutenant Flynn, I'm glad you decided to stay. And don't worry about Mr. Raydor. He left after being quite rude, but I assume you're already familiar with this particular aspect of his, aren't you?".

Andy smiled at her as he looked down trying to hide his obvious expression. In the meantime, he approached Sharon; Now it was the young doctor's turn to hide her grin. Seeing how protective the Lieutenant was over his Captain was something charming and reminded her of some of her favorite romance books. She had the feeling that these two would still have a lot of story to live on, or maybe they already had one. Before she entered the many possibilities these two could have gone through during the last decades, she came back to reality with a slight head movement.

"So, as I explained yesterday, here is the morning-after pill and some painkillers. I want you to rest as long as you can". Allison spoke and handed her the pills.

"But I feel good already". Sharon politely protested. "I'm ready to go home". She said with a demanding voice, in an attempt to show her Doctor she was, indeed, ready to go home.

Andy, who only was watching their exchange of words, was glad by how she looked totally different from the night before. She was finally getting back to the unbeatable Captain Raydor, the Wicked Witch, and the only officer in the LAPD that could make everyone in a room shiver by the mere sound of her high heels on the floor. He could no longer see Sharon from yesterday. The woman who clung to him, who trusted him. This small observation frightened him.

* * *

Brenda arrived almost two hours later. Provenza was beside her with a grumpy face as usual. It was his unique way of hiding his true feelings and thoughts. With a closed face, no one would notice where his mind was wandering to. He was completely determined to solve this case. The two of them approached the room and noticed that Andy was sitting in one of the chairs. He appeared to be defeated. His body hadn't have rested properly in almost two days and it showed.

"What happened? Why are you out here?". Provenza got closer to his friend and questioned him with worried eyes.

"Captain Raydor woke up".

" _Captain_?". He knowledge slowly. "So, we went back to her rank?". Provenza narrowed his eyes, watching his partner suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?"

"Can you both stop for a moment?". Brenda stepped between them. "God, you both act like children. Lieutenant Flynn, how is she?".

"I don't know, Chief." Andy responded as he got up and ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "She looked good, but I'm sure she's faking it. Physically she's in pain, but it seems... I don't know, now she's being indifferent to it all".

"Do you think she is able to answer to some questions now?"

"She'll tell you everything she knows, but make sure it looks like she's the one doing the paper work". He advised with a slight sad expression.

Andy's body language had switched. It was evident he was more agitated than minutes ago. His older friend seemed to notice it but didn't say anything. Actually, he didn't understand the reason of this sudden change. Provenza could only sympathize with his colleague, of course. The one inside that was inside that hospital room. The one that had gone through a living nightmare. All the atrocities the Captain lived were terrifying. But yet, he did not recognize why his partner was so shaken. He knew how their relationship was non-existent. Just some heated words were said to each other, and that's it, nothing more, nothing less. Now that this was brought to his attention, _why did she call Flynn?_ Some questions flew over Provenza's head, but they seemed far from being answered.

"So, I think we should do it at once". Brenda decided and knocked on the room's door. The lieutenants followed behind.

Sharon was sitting up in bed, breathing slowly. At first, it seemed as she staring at the window, but her eyes weren't focusing at the landscape. She was deep in thoughts. With a small cough, Brenda caught her attention.

"Good morning, Chief". She tried to smile, but it was in vain. The pain was too much for her to pretend sympathy.

"Good morning, Captain. How are you?". Brenda had a soft, cautious tone. The blonde tried to hide the unsettling feeling as Sharon's eyes met hers.

Sharon was more alert than the last time she saw her. The bruises were more visible now. On one side of her face, specifically on her temple, she had a large purple stain from the fell her aggressor provoked. Her lips were also bruised. She assumed that she had been punched there. Taking a quick glance at her arms, she noticed some wounds and random scratches, all red in contrast to her fair skin. She also wore an orthopedic boot, while the other leg was covered with the bed sheets.

"I'm fine, Chief. As I said to my Doctor, I'm ready to go home". She spoke firmly and locked eyes with Andy briefly before returning to Brenda.

"Are you sure you're prepared for that?". Andy questioned her. He did not accept that she was so uninvolved. The unconscious fear that she would collapse at any time as soon as she stepped out of this hospital as reality would finally hit her, consumed him.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Shall we end this at once, please?". Her cold tone ran thought Andy's spine. However, she obviously enjoyed having control over every situation, so he just stated and moved away from the bed.

"OK. I'm going to need to record it". Brenda said and got a small tape recorder from her purse and a notebook. She started recording her own name and rank as well as Sharon's, before the actual statement due to protocol, and addressed what type of crime occurred. It all began told and according to a predetermined rule. Now it was the step Sharon was afraid of. The one where she would be the focus and the only narrator of the facts. It all depended on her. "So Captain, could you tell us how it all happened?"

"Sure". She took a deep breath and buried the panic that began to settle inside. She needed to be firm and direct in the details. She knew herself too well to detect the fine line between having control, and succumbing to the ocean of pain she was current trying to detain. She had to be strong, or at least just pretend to for the sake of this statement."I was without my cars". She began. "Both of them were at the workshop and I decided to take a taxi instead. But first I went to the supermarket to buy some groceries".

Brenda nodded her head in acknowledgment and remembered some cans in the alley, as well as a packet of pasta, a bottle of wine and chocolate. When she remembered those details, she hid her smile when she realized that her and the Captain weren't so alike as she thought they were.

"So, later I went towards to that area, I don't recall the streets name... and–" Sharon felt her voice failing her. The knot in her throat only grew by the second. She took a glass of water that was sitting on a small table next to her bed, with trembling hands.

"Sorry, Captain, but why were you there? What brought you to that area?".

"I had planned to go to a bookstore on that street, but I did not realize that it would not be open at that time." Sharon shrugged noticing how trivial the reason she had gone there was. "The main avenue was closer than the supermarket, so I decided to go there."

"And what happened then?"

"I felt that someone was watching me, but I thought it was just a small paranoia. It was dark and I didn't want to take any chances any longer, I tried to hurry up my steps, but as I passed an alley, I- I felt hands gripping me and...". When her voice broke once again, she lowered her head trying to hold her tears. Andy felt his heart sank. Since the beginning of this interview, he had this feeling that he did not want to know those facts she was telling. For a moment, he considered his thoughts of leaving that room, but gave up. He would be there with her until the end.

"If you need to take a break..." Provenza stepped closer uncomfortably.

"No, no". She responded him as she sniffed her nose. "It's okay." Sharon would not let herself down. She knew she was stronger than that, even if she didn't feel like it right now, when she most needed. "I tried to fight back". She returned, looking Brenda straight into her eyes. "But he seemed to anticipate every movement I attempted to fightback".

"What do you mean?" Brenda looked interested in that information.

"I used what we learned at the Academy, all the self-defense strategies we are required to perform during training. But somehow, he seemed to know each one of them, as if... ". Her voice wandered with this new realization.

Her last sentence was floating in the air, but no one had the courage to verbalize what was evident. They did not want to believe that whoever did this was a cop, one of them. Someone they work with every day.

"Okay, this may be a north for the investigation". Brenda finally broke the heavy silence.

"Or a very serious accusation, Chief." Sharon whispered still denying to believe this was actually a possibility.

"But we cannot just ignore it, okay? It's a... crucial information". Brenda was trying to choose her words carefully. The woman in front of her looked drained and she didn't want to be the reason she would collapse.

"OK". She pronounced after realizing that arguing with Brenda was useless at that moment. Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, she continued her statement. "As I tried to let go of him, everything I had in my hands fell on the floor and the next thing I remember was the cold wall against my body. After that my vision got blurred and I– I also lost my glasses". She paused and briefly concentrated on her fingers in front of her, seeking strength in that small gesture. Looking up, she continued. "I _tried_ to pull away". It was getting harder. Her throat was closing as the knot got bigger. "I tried to pull away so hard, but my foot and head were aching so much". She lowered her head, her hair covering her face as a shield. "I... I... I screamed with all my lungs and –". This time her voice trailed off and a tear trickled down her face.

The battle had been lost. Every little moment of that night was coming back to her, and she couldn't control her emotions anymore. The pain, the scents, his hands. Sharon closed her eyes and turned her head away from them. She just wanted to disappear and forget it all. Her hiccups were the only sound in the room, and it made the air heavy and melancholic. The scene in front of them of her hugging herself in an attempt to stop the involuntary tremors of her body in vain, paralyzed them. They were speechless, they had never seen their Captain like that. Brenda looked away when Lieutenant Flynn arms surrounded her as he tried to get her back to reality, but her react was whispering repeatedly _'no'._

After some long seconds, Sharon's sobs only increased. Andy himself couldn't control his own now. Her pain was too palpable to everyone in the room. As he looked up to seek for any help, he watched as his boss had risen from the chair and was heading to the window, looking for anything that would distract her. He could see that she was swiping a tear away from her red face. Seeing the captain that way was surreal and for the first time both of her and Provenza were seeing the woman behind the armor she built. They just didn't know they were not prepared for that.

* * *

Sharon felt her heartbeat get slower as a familiar scent overpowered the space around her and made her feel light. Her breathing returned to its normal pace and she inhaled deeply. Letting her head rest completely on his chest, she became aware of every bit of her body. The way he touched her so light, sweet and comforting made her doubt if she was even being caressed by him. All the thoughts related to the harsh and violent actions written on her body vanished for an instant, as she drowned in that moment. That feeling. How she missed him.

"I'm sorry, Andy." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for." He spoke hoarsely and in a failed effort to smile. His eyes were gloomy. Holding her in his arms, he stared deeply into the bright green eyes he knew so well, that now were tinted with red from crying. "Do you want to continue this at another time?" She just denied it, she needed to finish it now.

Examining his face, her eyes followed the small strands of tears sliding on his cheeks. He had also cried. Sharon wiped them off his face with both of her hands, and kept them there for an instant as she admired his features. Taking a deep breath, once again, she tried to compose herself with the sudden realization of where they were and most importantly, with whom they were with. Andy followed her steps, and straightedges his position next to her, moving away from her. Sharon felt her face warm and knew she was blushing. They really hadn't realize that Provenza and Brenda were still there, witnessing their interaction.

Provenza, meanwhile, stared at the two of them and closed his eyes in denial. He seemed to have discovered the answer to _a lot_ of questions, and it bothered him more that he could comprehend, so the question just left his mouth without him even noticing.

"How long have you two been together?". The burning question caught everyone off guard. Provenza was staring directly at his friend.

"What do you mean?". Andy looked puzzled.

" _What do you mean?_ ". He repeated his friend. "Are you implying that the two of you have **nothing** going on? What about that little thing that happened just now? What do you think am I, Flynn? Blind?". Provenza pointed nervously. "She **called** you, not 911, not any other friend, nor any LAPD member she had on her phone, but she called specifically **you**. And do not think I forgot that it was her, the first one you called when that idiot tried to kill you last year!–".

"We have nothing, Lieutenant". Sharon interrupted him. Her face was starting to look apprehensive.

"Are you sure? Then why all this intimacy all of the sudden?". The accusation was harder than necessary, and Brenda stared at him with a warning expression. Even though, just like him, she wanted to understand what she had just watched a few minutes ago, this was not relevant to the case. For now, at least.

"That's enough, Lieutenant." The blonde stopped him before it all went out of her control. "We're here to get the Captain's statement and not to question her about her personal life nor Lieutenant Flynn's."

"We were partners." Andy's voice attracted both of their eyes to him. "Years ago, we were best friends. I know it may seem hard to imagine, but long before drinks, long before FID, even before we had kids, we were friends". He finished annoyed.

"Life has unfortunately separated us, Lieutenant." Sharon stared at the older man sadly. "But I appreciate having his support now. And, right now I would be glad to finish all this so I can go home at once. "

Brenda glanced at Provenza with an accusing look hoping he knowledge he went too far this time. She was about to strangle him, but she controlled herself and turned her gaze to the woman laying on the hospital bed, as she pressed her lips together.

"Let's get this over with, then." Picking up the tape recorder again, the younger woman returned to her work.

"Okay, I– I think I stopped when he... uhm... knocked me to the ground and when I screamed for help, he covered my mouth with one hand. I could smell a drink, maybe whiskey, I'm not sure, but it was strong. I kept on fighting back. Trying to do anything to get away, but he hit my face and..."

Andy held her hand and squeezed it to demonstrate he was there for her. Squeezing his hand back in knowledge, Sharon drew strength from him to continue talking. Tears returned and her voice remained choked, but she was able to finish her sentence.

"I felt in his lower area he was aroused". Her features involuntary went from tremble to complete disgust. "But I didn't think he would do anything, until he ripped my blouse and touched... he touched my... my–"

"It's fine, you don't have to continue." Brenda swallowed the ache down her throat, as her eyes began to burn once again. She felt her body shiver in disgust at just the thought of what Sharon just narrated.

"I tried to let go and screamed again, that's when he punched me again". Sharon ignored, and continued anyway. She needed to finish her statement. "Everything went dark, but I could still feel his disgusting body on top of me. He tore my skirt and touched me, he chuckled as I pleaded him not to do that. He said I would like it, that I was a bitch, and I deserved it. That bastard whispered that I would be his bitch and... it was when I felt... the pain was terrible and I..."

Sharon closed her eyes and cried silently. How could this be so hard. Reliving last night embodied all fears she didn't know she could feel, ones she didn't fully comprehend until that moment. She didn't want to do it anymore. It was too much painful, she just wanted it to end. The agony in her chest was stifling and she was in a sudden need of air, her breathing altered and her eyes got wide open as she struggled to get back at her normal breathing pace. She turned her head at Andy desperately. Panic began to rise through her body and she thought she might die.

"Andy, help me." Her voice was almost non-existent, but Andy managed to understand it and faced Provenza.

"Call Dr. Allison, ask her to come urgently. Sharon's having a panic attack".

Brenda stared at the older woman agonizing on the bed, not knowing what to do. The slight color that Sharon may have had moments before vanished from her face and she looked like she was on the edge of fainting. Andy tried to calm her down, but this time he was unsuccessful. The muffled sound of words continued, but this time incomprehensible for any viewer to listen. The small cuts on her body began to bleed again, the adrenaline and rapid heartbeat made her whole body collapse at once.

Allison arrived shortly after. Her breathing was heavy indicating she had ran to her room. She asked for a quick explanation from them as she tried to talk to Sharon, but it got no result. Sharon's breathing was short-winded, her eyes fixed on something that no one could see. Taking a medicine from the small cabinet close to her bed, she filled a syringe and applied the tranquilizer though Sharon's IV. It did not take long and she fell asleep, still lost in her dread.

"Look, I know you guys want to get who did this to her. But now she needs care and forcing her to relive it so soon can be dangerous". The doctor looked at each one of them. "The results of some exams have arrived and the photos you have asked for are ready. If you may join me, Chief Johnson, I'll hand you everything. "

Acknowledging Dr. Allison's words, Brenda got up and followed her, but before leaving the room, she turned her eyes to Provenza and waited for him to follow her. She knew the two lieutenants too well to predict that if the two of them were left alone in that particular moment, maybe there could not be any hospital left.

Recognizing he was alone with Sharon again, Andy let all his feelings out in form of tears. He knew he could not quell the pain she felt, but he wouldn't leave her side. Reliving the previous moments when his partner began to question their relationship, Andy really was telling the truth. They had indeed been friends, he remembered with a soft smile. But for so many years their feelings of friendship were buried so deep in his heart that he only realized he could reach them again until the night before.

However, he was still confused by them. He didn't know why he called her first or why she did the same yesterday. It was a natural decision? The easier option? Or the fear had the capacity to reveal much more they were willing to express? He didn't know, he just hoped they would find out together these answers, and also, he only asked God not to fall in love with her, not again. Last time was harder enough on him. He was not sure if he would survive this time.

_**To be continue...** _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_ **

Andy had been watching Sharon sleep for the past two hours. He was leaning close to the window of her room. Apparently, the effect of the sedative would last a little more than he was expecting, so he decided to give his legs some rest as he sat on a chair next to her bed. Provenza and Brenda had already left, but before they did, they said her statement was not over yet. He wanted to reply them, affirming she had already said enough, but he knew it wasn't true. They didn't know some important aspects, as if she had been able to see the man or detail his description.

Thinking about the present moment and absorbing everything that had happened, he was just glad that now he could watch her peaceful sleep, admiring her delicate figure as she slowly breathed in and out, in contrast with all medical equipment next to her. Every moment they had spent in those few hours had relived a deeper feeling in him, that he didn't know existed anymore. His feelings for Sharon were buried so many years ago that the thought they could ever be rescued frightened him. This current scenario was a tragic way to bring those small but persistent sparks back. It was the worst-case scenario, but yet having her in his arms yesterday, even in the middle of such pain and sadness, brought them all back.

However, Andy was genuinely convinced that those feelings weren't reciprocal and Sharon didn't feel the same for him. Back when they were partners, long decades ago, he couldn't help falling in love with her. It was so easy and simple. It felt like it was meant to be. Her smile so soft and warm made his heart skip a bit every time he saw her. He missed those uncomplicated days. But, in contrast to his growing admire for her, he never got a hint from Sharon in return that she might have considered him in a way beyond friendship. He was only a witness of how her love for Jack seemed to increase as the days go by. After a few years, when she was pregnant with Emily it was no surprise her transference to FID. Without even saying goodbye.

Leaving those thoughts aside, Andy decided it was better to go home and take a shower. The doctor said Sharon wouldn't wake up for the next few hours, so he would use this time to put his thoughts in order, and also to compose himself to look presentable for when she woke up. Getting up with a little more effort than usual, he approached her bed. Watching her face with caring eyes, he carefully removed a lock of hair that covered her porcelain face, that now was marked by violence. With tremble lips, he kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Brenda stared at the tape recorder on her desk, as she leaned her head on her hand, in an exhausted gesture. Letting a deep and long breath go, she felt the air around her get heavy. She didn't want to hear this statement again. It was even worse now to do this alone. As she listened to its content, she had a wider opportunity to imagine on her own every moment, every movement Sharon explained. After finishing it, the only image that remained in her mind was of Raydor's defeated posture on the white hospital bed.

Breaking her line of thought, Gabriel stepped next to her, asking her if she was doing okay. He knew that his Chief have had a unique point of view over this case due to what happened to her a few years ago, and he didn't want to push her. But even after asking, he never knew if her answer was sincere or not. She would solve this case in any state of mind, and pretending to be okay was an option after all. As she responded she was fine, she ordered him to call the team so they could start the investigation on Sharon's case. Watching him narrowing his eyebrows in sudden curiosity, she recalled him that a police officer could be the main suspect on the case, and for that she needed her whole team with her.

The folder with all the evidences seemed to emit its own light on the table. As she watched it, doubts and insecurity increased, and she wondering, for the first time, if she was really able to investigate that case. Not due to the type of the crime, since she had already solved crimes like this before. But the factor of knowing the victim, and their relative proximity to the possible aggressor was too much for her to process.

As soon as her team entered the room, the blonde recollected herself and stood up so they were on the same visual level. Watching them entering, she noticed Andy wasn't there. She needed him there. He is important to the case, especially to his revealing closeness to Sharon.

"Good evening, Gentlemen". She greeted them as they nodded in respect. "I don't think we will be able to work this case here". She pronounced as she searched for Provenza's gaze. "We've already had some evidences that may lead to a specific suspect but due to do some aspects, we can't investigate it in the murder room as we're used to. So today we will meet at my house at 7 pm."

"But why, Chief? What's so serious that we cannot do it here? "Brenda stared at her young colleague with a serious face.

"We'll discuss it there." She snapped. "You can get back to your work now."

As she saw them all leave, she remembered Sharon's words from weeks ago. The Captain strongly believed that there was someone in her division who was leaking information and transferring them to Goldman. Someone was talking too much, but the Deputy Chief trusted her subordinates and decided to ignore that possibility, even if the thoughts that someone she relied on would betray her, tormented her day and night.

* * *

Just like yesterday, Sharon woke with the sunlight bothering her eyes. This time, however, she wasn't caught off guard. She knew where she was and why. With a small sigh, she settled more comfortably on her bed and was relieved to see that Andy wasn't there. It wasn't because she didn't appreciate him being there for her, but his presence and his stained clothes from her tears were a reminder of how out of control she has been.

Her thoughts were in full swing now. Her mind was at a completely different pace as her body. The tranquilizer her Doctor injected on her was still producing some effect, but she could feel it was already decreasing. She recollected that some decisions needed to be made yesterday, and remembered asking Andy specifically that she wanted Major Crimes to investigate it. She knew it would make her feel a sense of comfort. She trusted them to do the job. However, a small glimpse of the future filled with small whispers while passing the corridors and pointing fingers at her direction, eventually made her think if she could really bear it. If she would be able to get back to work. Maybe she would retire this time, she sighed.

Sharon was so immersed by her thoughts that she didn't see nor hear Andy entering the room. He watched her hesitantly from the door, he wasn't sure how her mood would be today, and the persistent perception of fear that she would kick him out of there due to any misstep or wrong use of words, was at the back of his mind. Gathering up his courage, he knocked on the door behind him to caught her attention.

"Hey".

Sharon turned her head surprised in his direction, but smiled tiredly as soon as she detected who it was. She seemed a little more conscious this time, and her Darth Raydor's armor was off.

"You came back". She pointed unnecessarily. "Why do you keep coming back?".

"I'm worried about you." He shrugged lightly.

"You know I'm fine".

"I do, you always make sure I'm aware of that". He smiled and the Captain knew it was her turn.

They stare at each other without saying anything, just lost in that small moment when just eyes could tell a lot more than words. Andy was the first one to break the spell. He looked away, when he suddenly felt overload by his feelings.

"I miss how close we used to be." She spoke suddenly catching him out of guard.

"Me too". He whispered glad and terrified at the same time that she actually brought that up. He turned to face her and watched her emotions slowly grow on her face, as she poorly tried to hide them. Maybe for someone else her face was blank, but for him, he could clearly notice she was hiding it. He knew her that well.

Trying to keep her from closing up on him again, Andy decided to change the subject. If he remembered his partner as well as he knew he did, she liked to be practical.

"So, what are you going to do now?". It was noticeable she was taken by surprise, but she quickly responded him. That answer was at the back of her mind constantly, there was no need to think about it twice.

"I want to go home". She spoke firmly. "I need to call my kids. Knowing Jack, he probably had already called them and worried them to death".

The defeated sigh and the resentment for her husband were perceptible in her voice. He knew a small part of their relationship, but he preferred to stay out of it. And, as she stated, knowing Jack, he was almost certain that he had already spread the new of her attack through the entire prosecution's office.

"Here". He held out his phone to her. "It's best to reassure them before it gets out of hand."

"Thank you, Andy." She answered him quickly and started making the calls.

As he silently watched her, the Lieutenant got a little uncomfortable. Observing Sharon talking to her daughter, he felt like an intruder in her bubble. They were not as intimate as they used to be, and seeing how much of a life she had evolved while their paths had diverged years ago, got him thinking of what could had happened if things had been different. They were current in a situation that they could no longer play chit-chat with one another. He never thought they could get to this point. Their bond seemed so solid and indestructible, if only he could get back in time. He took a few small steps away from her to give her some privacy and suddenly he was incredibly interested on the traffic outside the window, but still he couldn't help to hear some of their conversation.

"Emily, you don't have to get a plane to Los Angeles." Sharon's voice was steady, but if he paid close attention to her, he could hear the fear hidden there. "I know your father said it was serious, but I'm fine, okay? I promise."

Unable to pretend anymore he wasn't hearing their private conversation, Andy approached the bed, and this time he openly showed interest in it. Sharon was with tears in her eyes, as she tried to soften the whole situation to her daughter, who insisted on coming.

"Ems, I'm fine, there's no need to worry." She was trying to control her breathing and stand firm. "Yes, I was caught off guard." Distress began to fill her eyes, and Andy reached for her, but he didn't touch her immediately, he was hesitant. Sharon, however, met him halfway, took his hand and squeezed it almost painfully. "They're investigating and, yes– there are cops here with me. That's why I want you to stay in New York, so I won't worry about you while the investigations are happening, okay? I love you too, Ems".

Turning the phone off, she closed her eyes and let the tears escape. She brought her other hand to her face and shook her head in negation. Her feelings were still fresh, and they kept oscillating between ongoing denial, sadness and guilty. She was in an emotional whirlwind and was having trouble keeping everything compartmentalized as she always did in distressing situations.

"Would you like some water?" Andy's voice brought her back from her personal storm. She knew his original question wasn't meant to be that one. She figured that not even him bearded her answering him 'I'm fine' every single time, when it wasn't true. He knew she was lying if she responded that.

"A small glass is fine". She spoke as she released reluctantly his hand. He detected some gratitude in her voice, in contrast to her abrupt action. "Well, Emily was the easiest." She commented with a sigh as she cleared her throat and wiped away her tears. "Rick always knows when I'm upset. He says the timbre of my voice changes when I'm lying."

"And he's right, your voice gets a little sharper when you're not telling the truth." Andy affirmed playfully as he handed her the glass.

"How..." She stared at him in curiosity, then smiled. "So, are you implying that last year when I had to investigate you, you knew I was lying?"

"No, I didn't". He gave her a small grin. "In fact, you lie very well when dealing with work stuff. However, when it comes to your personal issues...".

"Oh...". Her silence was an indicative for him that she acknowledged what he meant.

Andy was amused to see her discovering these small details about herself that she wasn't even aware of. She was a fascinating person to him, and he couldn't help but admire her as he examined her expression of surprise. Sharon was a strong, fearless and brave woman, she didn't let herself be disturbed easily and never ran away from a challenge, but he also knew that behind this thick armor existed a sweet and caring woman who was willing to help and love people. During their short period as partners, Andy discovered the wonderful woman behind that armor, and during those days, he was willing to know her better on every chance he got. She was so captivating and full of surprises that he couldn't help to stop his growing appreciation he had for her. But yet, their lives took different paths and now he didn't know if he knew her as well as he did before.

"I think I'm ready to call Rick." His reverie was cut off by her voice.

Nodding at her, Andy sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand once again, in a silent agreement that he would be at her side to support her. Sharon closed her eyes and felt her heart beat faster with every passing second, as she waited for her son to pick it up. After the fourth beep, his strong and deep voice answered.

"Hey, Ricky." She tried to keep her tone low, calm and neutral, intending to don't let her son assume by himself what her real feelings were. If what Andy said was true, the young man would probably know she was lying already. "I am fine".

This time, it was Andy who tried not to contract at this sentence. She wasn't well. Good God, she wasn't well at all. This whole situation was messing with his head as well. Just by the mere observation of her facial features, body language and her voice he was able to detect that.

"Look– no, no, your father didn't lie." Sharon felt bad that Rick distrusted his father so much. "Y-Yes, I was caught unawares– Richard, let me finish my sentence."

Sharon opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted once again by Rick. Andy could hear the altered voice on the other end of the line and felt his heart clench with the young man's anguish. He knew it was reasonable, the young man had almost lost his mother, but still he was hoping he would let her say what she needed to say. Sharon took a deep breath and tried to suppress the new tears that were threating to run down her cheeks, again. She didn't realize it would be so hard to do this and her frustration grew, not only at her son, but at herself for not being able to control her emotions.

"Richard". She started again, with a slightly louder voice. "I'm fine, and this is not your father's fault". She reassured him. "You don't need to come here, you–". The captain rolled her eyes annoyed when he cut her off one more time. "Richard William Raydor". Her sudden voice change wasn't over the top but it was enough to even scare Andy. "You do NOT have to come here to LA. I'm fine, there are cops with me all the time and everything is being investigated by the best detectives. I don't want you to miss your last test because of me, understood?".

Once again, Sharon was silent and heard what her son was saying, but this time her physiognomy relaxed and the grip on Andy's hand loosened slightly. The Lieutenant let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"All right, honey. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" She comforted him softly. "I love you too".

After she hung up, she closed her eyes for a moment, as she had done moments before and let a deep breath leave her lungs slowly. She needed to control her emotions or she would break down again, it getting so easy to simply break down in tears ultimately, and for that she didn't feel like herself. She could feel a headache returning and every bruise on her body seemed to remind her they were there.

Andy got out of bed and headed to the small cabinet to get some painkillers. He handed them to her as well as the water that was left by a nurse a few hours ago. He knew Sharon needed to rest now and she couldn't successfully do it alone.

"You don't have to stay, you know that, don't you?" She said tiredly as she took what was on his hands.

Andy smiled a little and shrugged, he stared at her and regretted for a moment. Her green eyes glittered with tears, filled with pain, her red cheeks and nose, and her shoulders lowered always felt like a punch in his stomach. It didn't matter how many times he watched her cry; it always had the same effect on him. He just wanted to hold her infinitely, until she would forget the world around her. Of course, he couldn't. All he could offer her was his company and loyalty.

"I have nowhere to go. I think I'll stick around. " He tried to sound playfully, but he didn't succeed.

"If you say so". She forced a smile, but the joy never reached her eyes.

Sharon swallowed the pill and settled on the pillows behind her. The wound on the back was clamming for her attention as she felt small waves of pain from there. She tried not to move much, as she noticed that Andy was watching her like a hawk. She wondered if he knew that she was deliberately avoiding meeting his gaze. After she managed to get a comfortable position, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again.

With a sigh, Andy looked at his cell phone for a while trying to assess the situation and returned his eyes to her sleeping figure. He knew Sharon wouldn't agree with what he was about to do right now, but it was for her sake and for his own sanity.

The Lieutenant waited patiently until the fifth beep, when a voice answered him a little rudely, as always. He couldn't hide his smile.

"Hey, Andrea. Who's draining your patience today?". He asked pretending to be fully interested and serious.

"Ha-ha". She answered with a dry and ironic tone. "Hi, Andy. Sorry, but I got a pretty bad case from Robberies Homicides". She blew out.

"Can imagine". He rolled his eyes, it seemed that this particular department wasn't able to work without annoying anyone.

"As much as I enjoy when you call me, I imagine it's not just to hear my sweet voice." The mockery in her tone amused him, and he was sad for breaking that moment.

"How I wish it was just for that, but I need your help."

"Oh, okay. So, what can I do for you then?". Her voice switched, and he assume she adjusted her position on her chair, preparing herself for what he had to tell her.

"I need Andrea right now, not DDA Hobbs". He said seriously. "It's Sharon, she needs you. We're at Cedars".

"Oh God..." . Worry and fear could be detected in her words and he heard her take a deep broken breath. "I'll be there in ten minutes".

* * *

Their expedient was almost finishing, and Brenda deliberately began to postpone her departure to Pope's office. She knew she needed to talk to him about Sharon's case. If what Provenza and herself had deduced was true, things could get out of hand quickly.

Leaving her office, she stopped in front of the white board and dismissed her team. She didn't reaffirm her late meeting with Pope, she didn't want to create space for suspicion. After watching them all leave, she stepped towards his office.

As she entered it, she found him staring at a small stack of papers on his desk, with his head leaning against his two jointed hands, while holding a pen between his fingers. His forehead was frowned, and all its lines were evident. He didn't look at her, just pointed to the chair in front of him without changing his position.

"What can I do for you, Brenda?". He leaned against his chair now.

"I need to talk to you about what happened to Captain Raydor."

It fully caught his attention and he dropped his pen in an involuntary movement. With a weary sigh, Pope took off his glasses and stared at her. His face was a blank canvas and Brenda didn't know what was on his mind, not even a hint. She started to get frustrated.

"I understand. How do you want to proceed with this? What do you want to do?"

"I want the case to remain in my department."

"But it's a case for Robbery Homicide Division and you know that."

"It happened to a police officer, which makes it a major crime." Brenda spoke, trying her best to control her temper. "I think we're past this phase, Will."

"I see." He replied, pinching the tip of his nose. It was useless to fightback. "Something else?". He asked not necessarily expecting there would be another request.

"Secrecy". She spoke firmly. "No one can know the extends and details of this case. I have some theories and I don't need the whole LAPD judging and pointing fingers right now."

"Okay". He said defeated, slightly throwing his hands in the air. "Now, how are you going to investigate this here, in the LAPD building, without the LAPD finding out?". He said pronouncing emphasis to their workplace with high eyebrows, indicating her, subtlety, the not so small gap in her request. "Ah, I'll tell you straight away that no overtime will be evolved." He added quickly.

"First, I want you to not say a word to Taylor."

"What do you mean–"

"Oh please, Will. You and Taylor look like two old ladies ready for the next gossip, and don't even deny it." She said raising her index finger. "And we both know that if you tell him, in minutes everyone in this building will know."

Pope looked at her with a mixture of anger and debauchery. Deep down he knew she was right. But this wouldn't make her request any easier for him. He just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"And don't worry about overtime, I'll figure it out."

"Well, great". He responded ironically, and adjusted his posture. "If you already have everything in order, I see no reason for more arguments." Pope didn't seem too much concerned as she thought he would be, and simply waited for her to leave his office.

Still suspicious of how easy it all went, Brenda got up and headed for the door, but stopped, holding the doorknob.

"Do you know how bad it was?" The Deputy Chief didn't think he had the full knowledge of the case and, secretly she hoped that he actually didn't have any.

"I know she was beaten, wasn't she?"

"Yes". Brenda shook her head sadly. "And it wasn't pretty, Will. She's going to need some time off, before she can return to duty."

Pope stared at her a little surprised by Brenda's behavior while talking about Raydor. If he remembered well, Brenda and Sharon weren't acquaintance. They actually spent more time fighting than actually talking to each other. It was so constant that this was a normal environment noise that vibrated through the LAPD walls. It was becoming more natural as days passed by to have their fights as a background sound. He actually found it odd when the silence was perduring for too long. And when it wasn't with Brenda, surely Lieutenant Flynn's or Provenza's voice could be heard accompanied by Raydor's.

Returning to the woman in front of him, he realized that she was so shaken by what happened to the Captain, that apparently all their misunderstandings were put aside. This must had been a really serious case and he suspected the blonde wasn't telling him everything there was to know about this case.

"I can appoint another person to lead the FID during her absence." Pope stated. "Is there anything else?". This time, she sensed he was sincere.

"Yes, I'm serious about keeping all this confidential." She spoke and stared at him expressing loyally her request with a severe but confident face. Her eyes were glittering with determination, and Pope wasn't fully enjoying being on the other end of that look. "And you know me, it's never good to have me as an enemy."

Before he could question her about that threat, she had already exited the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Pope knew she really meant it and made a mental note to actually consider that threat she directed towards him. Brenda was strong, but also a dangerous woman.

* * *

As soon as she entered her home she sighed happily. Checking the clock on the wall, she estimated she would have about 10 minutes to change clothes and order a pizza before the others arrived. Brenda went to the bedroom and yelled for Fritz. His voice came muffled and she knew he was in the bathroom. Entering there, she quickly explained her theory and the Lieutenants' to him, and why her team would be coming at their house tonight.

Having some trouble with shampoo in his face, he responded her with a loud 'Uh-huh' and hissed a small curse when his eyes started to burn due to the product in his eyes. Rolling her eyes with a small laugh, Brenda was glad how understanding her husband was.

Returning to the living room, she picked up the phone and ordered three pizzas. As soon as she placed her phone on the table, her doorbell rang. It was not long before her entire team invaded her home, except for Andy who had already informed her that he would be late.

"Good evening, Gentlemen". She started as she sat down on her couch. "First, I want to thank y'all for coming, I know it's not fair that you have to come here after work, but I assure you it's for a good cause." Everyone shook their heads in understanding. "If you don't want to participate, I'll understand. Ah, just a reminder, this won't count as overtime, so you're voluntarily here." She clarified. "And one more thing, we need to be cautious. Extremely cautious."

Sanchez raised his arm and Brenda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But she stared at him and waited for him to speak.

"Ma'am, I understand this is an important case, but is there anything we don't know yet?".

"We'll get to that part, Detective." She said and picked up the tape recorder. "First, I need you to listen to the Captain's statement, it's still incomplete and I need to talk to her again, but it's a starting point."

"Chief." Buzz called her as he opened his laptop. "Before that, I'd like to show what I found. This camera was from a building near to the crime scene, and the Captain appears for a few seconds in it."

Brenda stared at him in surprise, and waited for him to roll the video. Moments before pressing 'play', the doorbell rang again and Fritz ran to open the door. Andy was at the other side, smiling shyly and entered with several boxes of pizza in his hands.

"Lieutenant, you didn't have to bring pizza, I've already ordered them!"

"I know, the delivery guy was about to press the doorbell when I arrived."

"Oh... well, you didn't have to pay for them."

"No problem, Chief. What did I miss?" He shrugged and handed the boxes to Provenza and Sanchez.

"Buzz has found a video that can help us." Tao commented eating a slice of the pizza.

"Right". He said and everyone watched as his body took hold.

"How is she?" Brenda gently asked. Her team looked astonished at her. Not because they doubted she could have the ability to be kind, but she often avoided showing that particular side of her to them so openly.

"A little better, but she still has a long way to go." He sighed and stared at the others uneasily. "She got home today; Hobbs is with her."

"Right". Brenda spoke in understanding. "Let's see what Buzz found then."

Nodding, everyone turned their attention to the screen as Buzz played the video. Between one bite and another, they watched a grainy video of the avenue where Sharon had passed by. They observed as she appeared with a bag in her arms and headed toward the bookstore, they could see in her body language the frustration at finding out that the establishment was closed.

Andy held his breath as she headed for the main avenue, towards where the alley was, they watched as she stopped her pace for a second before continuing on her way. Provenza stared at his partner and they both knew what that meant; she had sensed something was wrong.

A few milliseconds later, the exact moment of the aggression displayed in front of them. As she passed the alley a man in black clothes and a cap pulled her by the hair and threw her extremely hard against the wall, causing her to fall on the concrete floor. Brenda and Buzz cringed and the others lost their appetites as they lowered their slices. They watched as Sharon fought for her dear life, but nothing seemed to be effective and the next thing they saw was she being dragged through the darkness of the valley.

The room was illuminated by a dark blue due to the video ending. Everyone was in silence, each one of them were processing what they had just watched. Anger was an unanimity between them. Taking advantage of the fact that everyone seemed strongly focused on the same goal, Brenda decided to show them the photos that were taken from Sharon's wounds and her statement's tape. She needed that anger to catalyze their work.

Almost an hour later, the pizzas were partially eaten on the table. Sanchez paced up and down her living room. Hearing to Sharon's words on what had happened to her, and listen to every oscillation between sobs, sniffs and voice cracks during her statement was too painful. Specially the longs pause when she just cried.

The images didn't do any good either, and Buzz looked a little sick after he saw the cursing carved on the milky skin of her back. Gabriel was sincerely shocked as much as Fritz, Provenza, and Andy looked livid. Tao couldn't stop staring at the photos, he had a serious semblance.

"I know this is too much right now, especially since we know the victim." She began as she tried to adjust her voice to a professional tone. "But we need to initiate the investigating now, we're running against time here. I've the r-rape kit... ". She swallowed as the word came out in a whisper. "I sent it to Dr. Morales and he is also aware of how severe the case is. He will keep it a secret."

"Chief, do you think it was a cop?" Tao asked suspiciously.

"That's the only thing I can think of right now, Lieutenant. He knew every move she'd learned at the Police Academy, which shows a specific knowledge. And being from the FID, the Captain has a considerably long list of people against her within the LAPD." She said, briefly realizing how ungrateful they were towards Raydor. She had to put up with a lot of people, and her team used to be one of them she thought with guilty. Yes, 'used' was the correct term now. She silently promised they would approach her in a different light from now on. She couldn't believe something like this had to happen for her to create some sympathy for the other woman. Looking around the room, she sensed her team have had similar thoughts.

"Okay, so we need to start this right away." This time it was Provenza who declared, interrupting Brenda's realization. "I may not like the woman and I still find the FID a rat's den, but that doesn't justify this violence. I'll help off clock, Chief. Let's get this bastard."

"I'm in too." Sanchez spoke and sat down again. He seemed less busy with his thinking.

"This is going to be complicated." Gabriel stated still thoughtful. As the majority in that room, he didn't like Sharon as well, but that didn't mean he wanted something like this to happen to her. However, he was confused about all of this, if it had been really committed by a police officer, wouldn't the FID be responsible for this investigation?

"You're not obligated to participate, David." She pulled him out of her reverie and he winced at him, disappointment clear in her eyes. With a sigh he made the decision, he wouldn't let his boss down.

"I'm in, Chief."

"And so am I." Fritz announced and took Brenda's hand in his. "Whatever you need in federal matters I will do my best to help."

"Thanks". She whispered and smiled at him.

"Let's get to work then." Andy said and took one of the files Brenda had with her. It was Sharon's LAPD background. The first photo was of her first year as a rookie. Her eyes on the picture were bright, cheerful and with a hint of proud. The uncertainly of youth was so pure in her expression. She looked so different from the last time he saw her with Andrea. He just hoped he could bring back that glow.

**_To be Continue..._ **


End file.
